


Special Rewards

by Sinfulnerd



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: How does one tag exactly? eh fuck it, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Special Rewards, Underage - Freeform, Yes this is drabble of two brothers with a huge age gap between them, You've been warned, don't like then don't read, hidashi, hidashi drabble, hidashi drabbles, hiro hamada x tadashi hamada, hiroxtadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfulnerd/pseuds/Sinfulnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"H-hah~! Hiro, damn it~" the elder hamada moaned out breathlessly, abdomen tightening with a grunt as Hiro's tongue teasingly ran slowly over the slit of his lengthy member. </p>
<p>Hiro merely smirked, taking a break to wipe away some saliva from his chin, resting his head upon Dashi's left knee, batting his eye lashes innocently while he held his older brother's hard length against his cheek, petting it with feather light strokes.</p>
<p>"C'mon bro, I told you. Hard workers deserve special rewards for their efforts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Alll righty then. Ricki, this one goes out to you and hopefully it's somewhat satisfactory. Also, this is my first Hidashi fic or first work EVER on this site, so do be polite and gentle, and let me know where I can improve darlings~  
> Let's get our Hidashi on people~ ( Drabble | Hiro gives Tadashi some much needed relief underneath his desk. )

"Ahhhhhrrrggggg~" sleepily growled Tadashi, leaning back in his classroom chair just as the bell rang for the end of the school day. As everyone piled out of the room, bidding goodbyes as well as his friends to him, Tadashi remained seated. Professor Callaghan made his way over to the Hamada and simply chuckled, shaking his head:

"You know, Tadashi, you really ought to take a break for today. All of your ideas and projects aren't going to run off anywhere so you might as well go home on time today."

"Heh, yeah I suppose but I just can't help it. I need to at least get this one thing done before I head home, okay?"

Callaghan shook his head once more, chuckling non stop still as he waved a dismissive hand.

"Alright, alright suit yourself. But you should take a major break after today, you've been working hard this past week, it's only right to reward yourself with some well deserved rest at the very least." With that, the Professor left, leaving Tadashi to sluggishly pack up his books into his bag and sling it over a shoulder, trudging his way over to the 'Nerd Lab'.

~~~

Once inside his office, Tadashi flung his bag onto his desk and plopped into his chair, wheeling himself over to his workstation to begin his delicate work once again. Carefully pulling apart and resetting parts for ten minutes and he already felt ready to let his head fall face first into the table and sleep right then and there, but no. No, he really needs to get this project done, so he can surprise Hiro with it! Hiro....Hiro... Just thinking the name of his younger brother brought a smile to his lips, and a flutter to his heart. Along with the flutter came a new found spurt of energy, and with determination he rubbed his face awake and breathed deeply. He decided to take off his light cardigan and drape it over the chair, placing his hat atop his workstation lap as well, soon leaving his more comfortable in just a plain V neck white shirt. The rooms cool conditioned air awoke him more, so with his new slight energy, he happily plopped back onto his chair, but soon remembering he needed a certain tool from his desk, he pushed himself over to it, reaching out a hand to grab it from the tables edge, when he heard a sudden small yelp from underneath his desk.

Tadashi quickly pushed himself back a bit to peer into the foot space, jaw dropping. As he pulled out his fourteen year old knucklehead of a brother by the collar of his hoodie from underneath it, Hiro was shamelessly allowing giggles to escape his small plump lips as he seated himself on Tadashi's lap. Tadashi, still struck dumb with surprise quickly regained his thought and managed to finally sputter out words once more:

"H-Hiro?! What the heck are you doing under my desk you dummy? You could've just waited like a normal human being in my chair here- wait, how long have you been under there and why-" His words were cut short when the younger Hamada's lips enveloped his own, giving a light suck before releasing them. Hiro gave his Dashi one more kiss before smirking, adjusting himself to that he now straddled Tadashi's lap, slender leg's hanging on either side, feet dangling. Tadashi only smiled lovingly at his little noodle of a Hiro, coiling strong arms around his slender waist, holding him against his chest. For extra fun for their hug, Tadashi made sure Hiro was situated snug in his lap, before slowly starting to spin them in his rotating chair, gaining speed with each second. Hiro began to laugh, dipping his head in to hide his face in the crook of Tadashi's neck, causing the elder Hamada to chuckle with the slight tickle Hiro's hair made to the exposed skin.

After a few dizzying moments of spinning, Tadashi came to a halt, pulling his brother into a tighter hug, leaning back enough to place a soft chaste kiss to the younger's soft neck. Hiro shivered at the tickling yet pleasure sensation, locking his hands behind his brother's neck and leaning back, smiling crookedly. He quirked a brow, as if signaling for Tadashi to do something, and do something he does, leaning in for Hiro's desired kiss. Slowly warm chapped lip's moved against soft smooth ones, over and over enveloping each other, Hiro even growing bold enough to lightly trace the outline of Tadashi's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, making him chuckle and allow his little brother's wet muscle entrance.

Hiro took great delight in making out with his Dashi in his school office, large hands slipping underneath his shirt to rub gentle circles on his lower back, tips of fingers teasingly stroking further down the back of his shorts without actually going any further, while Hiro's own hands went to Tadashi's scalp, gently threading his fingers through soft tufts of hair and pulling ever so lightly. The older of the two could begin to feel a hardening member against his own semi-hard one, which caused Tadashi to chuckle as he pulled away from the kiss, much to Hiro's disappointment. A soft pout settled on his face as he was now simply held by Tadashi, surrendering to the warm embrace with a sigh, nuzzling his chest.

Tadashi greatly enjoyed having his brother in his arms, whereas just moments ago he was sorely missing him, and yet here he was, just this cuddly warm ball snuggled against him, lips still trying to assault any exposed skin they could find. Tadashi sighed softly, lifting a hand to caress Hiro's cheek in an attempt to calm down his hormones.

"Okay buddy, make out times over for now. Now, wanna tell me exactly why you were hiding under my desk?"

Hiro laughed lightly, tilting his head back only enough to peer up at Dashi with his big chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I was waiting for you normally, but then I heard Fred coming down the hall saying how he was coming to retrieve a tool from your office real quick. I didn't really want to be bothered by the group right now, so I hid until Fred left."

"If he was in and out so fast, why did you remain down there?"

"Yeah, I was getting to that. Turns out he was messing with Baymax for a bit, before the bell rang and he put him away a few seconds later. I was just about to come out when you came in a minute later. . . Sure I could've still come out but when I saw you working on something. . . And I wanted to see. . Besides, you looked so cute working. By the way, do you always smile like a love sick nerd when working?" he added in, smirking up at Tadashi's flushing face. Tadashi retaliated the comment by tickling Hiro's sides, causing the younger Hamada to screech with mirth as he flailed about in his brother's lap.

"Ta-Tadash-i~! Stop it~!"

"Then apologize knucklehead!"

"Never!"

Tadashi finally gave up after a minute, chuckling at a smiling breathless Hiro. He gave him a kiss upon his flushed cheek and reluctantly picked him up by his sides to remove him from his lap as he stood. Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair before going to rummage through a box of scraps to continue his work, leaving a pouting Hiro to stand alone where he was left. He huffed:

"Well, aren't you going to ask me why I'm here? . . . Sheesh."

"Well, I assumed you would tell me when you were ready."

"Well. . . You left pretty early today, and you're always staying behind a lot longer too. . . It's just that. Well."

The younger seemed to be having trouble saying something, as he shuffled somewhat uncomfortably on his feet, causing Tadashi to look over to him in slight concern. He wasn't usually this nervous to speak his mind, was everything alright? He made his way over to Hiro where he placed both hands upon slender shoulder's, bending down to eye level with him to get him to meet his questioning gaze. His baby brother did nothing but slowly turn a shade of crimson and look anywhere but at Dashi.

"Hiro, you're starting to worry me. Why so hesitant? Whatever you have to say, you know you can trust me buddy." A gentle squeeze of the upper arms, a reassuring kiss to the forehead finally made Hiro take a deep breath, swallow his dignity and blurt out rather bluntly:

"Tadashi, we haven't had sex in over a month. And I feel rather neglected you know? I have raging hormones too, I need help with that, and only you can satisfy my care in that aspect.."

His word's caused the oldest to inhale a bit of his own saliva in a shocked gasp, coughing uncontrollably for a minute before being able to even breath properly again. Hiro simply laughed at his big brother's reaction:

"Hiro! Keep it down, what if someone heard you?! A-and don't say something like that so, so-"

"So straight forward? No, it need's to be said Dashi. And I know you're just as needy as I am." Hiro purred lightly, a crooked smile curving such soft fine looking lip's, as his left hand reached out to give the semi-hard lump between Tadashi's leg's feather light strokes, causing the elder to jolt and back away, gently swatting Hiro's hand's away in a flustered manner.

"Hiro! Not here, besides I have to finish working on this current project I have here-"

"Yeah, you're always working! It may have been a month since our last intimate session, but it's been a hell of a lot longer since actual time spent together jerk."

This instantly stopped the flush in his face from growing, as Hiro's words sunk in. He admit's, yes this current project has been consuming his time greatly, but he never thought it was this bad? Had he really been ignoring Hiro's need for attention? Sure, their cuddle sessions at night have been cut short due to tiredness. . . And whenever he would have an idea, he'd have to write it down quickly before it left him, resulting in ignoring whatever Hiro would try discussing with him in the moment. . . He was pretty sure he might've even snapped at Hiro once, now that he was thinking about it. Had he really been neglecting Hiro for this long? . . . Oh no.

"Hiro, I'm. . . . I'm so very sorry, I-" Tadashi was at a lost for word's. What could he say at such a sudden moment? Such a quick change in atmosphere. Hiro huffed, glancing away as he tried to discreetly wipe his eye's with the ends of his sleeves, making his way over to Tadashi's chair to slump into it, slowly beginning to turn. Tadashi watched for a moment, before walking over to stop Hiro mid spin by grabbing the armrests. Hiro glanced up from his heavy lidded gaze, Tadashi's face inches from his. He kissed Hiro softly, lovingly, trying to depict his apology with gentle gestures, a caress of his cheek, a kiss on the bridge of his nose, corner of the mouth. Hiro already knew that as soon as his brother would hear the word's leave his mouth, he would instantly be genuinely sorry. However, that didn't stop Hiro from wanting to actually see it.

"I'm sorry for being such a. . . A-"

"Shitty brother?"

"Language. . . But, bluntly put yes. I'm sorry for being a bad brother to you lately Hiro. I've just been wanting to get this project done with already because. Well, first of all I made it for you, and second I wanted it to be fully ready and functional for you to try it out. But I guess I let it get the better part of my time and thought. I'm sorry sweetheart, I'll pay less attention to it now, and give you more well deserved attention, it's practically done anyhow."

Tadashi caressed Hiro's cheek, the boy leaning into the gentle hand with a soft smile.

"So long as we can be together more again, I can forgive you. . . Nerd." Tadashi ruffled Hiro's soft hair for that remark, earning him a short disgruntled groan from the boy.

"Hey, remember you go here too, so you're just as much of a nerd as I am bonehead."

"Yeah? Well I'm more cool so try and beat that."

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me put some thing's away and we can go home together."

Tadashi rose from his still crouched position, giving the boy a quick kiss to the forehead before making his way over to his work station, beginning to clean up. Meanwhile, Hiro watched for a few minutes as his brother cleaned up, his Dashi's yawns becoming more and more frequent. It was obvious the elder Hamada needed to rest, and Hiro felt bad he was angry at him when Tadashi was doing this in order to create something great for Hiro. A light bulb went off in Hiro's head, causing a grin to spread across his lip's like the mischievous child he was. He got up and sauntered over to Tadashi, coiling thin arm's around his waist. Tadashi didn't think much of the gesture, and only smiled, a hand patting the arm's around him as he continued to put thing's away and neatly stack tool's. Slowly did Hiro's hand's slide down that toned stomach, coming to a dangerous rest at Tadashi's belt. He slipped the tightly woven belt through the buckle swiftly, pulling it off his brother's body. Tadashi gasped lightly as he was tugged by the motion, brows furrowed as he peered over at his baby brother.

"Hiro? What're you doing? I need that..."

Hiro bit his bottom lip and chuckled, gripping his brother's right wrist and pulling him over to the office chair, making him sit. Tadashi watched in confusion for a minute as Hiro took off his sweater jacket, folding it neatly to be placed under his knees as he kneeled down, pushing Tadashi's leg's open wider and moving to be positioned between them. Tadashi finally registered what the bonehead was doing and quickly attempted to push him away, but the boy mercilessly grabbed hold of his semi hard member which caused Tadashi to stop movement and wince.

"You know, you've been working pretty hard lately. You're in need of some serious stress relief bro."

Nimble finger's worked on the button of Dashi's pant's, quickly unclasping it. Before proceeding, Hiro lifted his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the far corner of the room, leaving his slender form half naked. Tadashi's flustered face couldn't be more cuter to the young Hamada, as he straddled Dashi once more and began kissing him, slowly, taking his time to truly feel the softness of his lip's against Dashi's own slightly chapped ones. Sucking upon Dashi's bottom lip, Hiro began to grind his lower body against Tadashi's, resulting in a lustful groan from the elder, Tadashi's hand's gripping the hip's of his baby brother.

"Hiro, w-we could get c-caught, you know this right?" He whispered huskily into the smaller's ear, to which Hiro only smirked, giving a ferocious grind causing Tadashi to grunt.

"Dashi~ what's life without a little danger? You've been working so hard. . . I think you deserve a little treat, no?"

With that, he slid off slowly, being sure to rub himself against Tadashi's hard length as he did so, kneeling upon his folded jacket. He gave a smirk, before leaning forward to grip the pant zipper with his teeth, pulling down to make way for Tadashi's bulge to emerge ever so slightly. Hiro moved the jeans the rest of the way down to Tadashi's mid-calf, then began to lick Tadashi through the thin cloth that were his briefs, already causing the elder Hamada to pant softly, face slowly tinting a soft pink color. Hiro ran his hand's slowly up Tadashi's leg's, stopping at the upper inner thighs to give light squeezes, thumbs massaging circles dangerously close to his groin area. He could tell his body was just about fed up with this light teasing, it had indeed been too long since their last sexual session, seeing as how he was already twitching in his underwear, a hand lifting up to cover his open mouth with the back of his hand, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"H-Hiro, please.."

Now, Hiro wasn't usually one to make his precious big brother beg, but hearing even that soft hesitant moan of word's sent a delighted shiver up his spine. Who knew he could melt his brother this easily and quickly? Then again it had been a while, but even so. Hiro chuckled, nuzzling his nose into Tadashi's bulge, which earned him a buck of hip's and another groan. Small, slender finger's slipped into the waistband of the dark green briefs and pulled down, allowing Tadashi's length to spring free. Tadashi sighed in relief as his hard member was finally free, though he was right back to lightly panting the moment Hiro began to sigh hot breaths unto the sensitive tip.

Hiro made sure to keep eye contact with his dear brother, as his tongue lapped out to brush along the underside of his manhood, licking his lip's before enveloping the head into his mouth, giving a hard suck. Tadashi let out a soft contained cry of pleasure, hand's reaching to tangle themselves in Hiro's soft locks, eye's shutting close as his baby brother's name was keening out upon his lip's. Hiro hummed in approvement around his member, earning a soft whine from Tadashi, face flustered and breathing heavily. He slowly began to bob up and down, the feeling of Tadashi's grip on his hair tightening ever so slightly, and spurring him on, lewd sucking sound's emitting from him as he continued to suck off his elder brother. Tadashi's breath was now in fast heavy pant's, biting down on his bottom lip to keep his noise level in check, though it only worked so much, because watching his baby brother suck him off, while maintaining eye contact as he performed such an erotic act on him was almost too much.

The way Hiro's lip's were stretched around him, becoming red and swollen, his usual cute cheeks becoming hollowed with each suck upward. Tadashi's finger's lightly scratched Hiro's scalp, earning him yet another hum that made him grunt, abdomen tightening at the sensation. Hiro released the length with an obscene 'pop' and smirked up at Tadashi, wiping away a bit of saliva that had escaped during his performance. Hiro leaned up, using the chair's armrests to hold himself up, as he kissed Tadashi deeply, the taste of him still lingering on his lip's and it drove Tadashi dizzy with lewd desire.

A knock on the door broke the two apart, eye's wide and heart's thrumming painfully fast against rib cages. Another three knock's and the sound of Fred's voice was like a striking thunder to their ears, making Tadashi hurriedly try to stuff his leaking member back into his pant's. Hiro however, would not be deterred so easily. He got up and quickly grabbed the new desk near them and turned it, not caring of the scratching sound it made. Tadashi had just ordered this new thing in a couple days ago, and boy was it sure handy for it to have a back right now, as he fixed it to face away from the door. He forced Tadashi to sit back down when he started to rise, and pushed him behind the desk, quickly grabbing his jacket before coming back around, grinning like the troubling child he was, as he got back under the desk, pulling Tadashi in close to hid his indecency.

"You bonehead! What're you doing?" Tadashi whispered screamed at Hiro, eyes wide with worry as he tried to fix everything that had been knocked over when Hiro moved the desk. Fred knocked once more, making Tadashi's head snap back up then back to Hiro:

"Bro, relax or you'll get us caught. Tell him you were just now rearranging your office here, and you don't have much time...And you have a leg that's asleep!" Tadashi gave him a confused look, "So you don't have to get up idiot!" Tadashi rolled his eyes at his own slowness, nodding once. He tried to calm himself down, seating himself deeply into the seating space as he could with Hiro in it, hiding both himself and the knucklehead, before answering with a slightly hoarse voice.

"C-come on in -Fred!"

Fred banged his way into the room energetically, a pizza box in hand: "Yo, Tadashi my main man! GoGo ordered the gang pizza as a treat, so I came to see if you wanted any?"

"P-pizza?" Really now? A few moment's ago the room was filled with his moans of pleasure and the lewd sucking sounds of Hiro, he was a flustered pent up mess just a minute ago! And now he sounded truly heart broken that he couldn't exactly have pizza right now. Tadashi gave a nervous chuckle, subtly glancing down at Hiro who was pouting under the desk. "Uh, m-maybe later on Fred.."

"What?! You sure dude? You never know~ It might be all gone when you come for it."

"Yeah, I know, but right now I jus-HNNG!"

"Whoa, you okay there Tadashi?"

"Y-yeah, just." He hadn't meant to gasp aloud, but the feel of Hiro's mouth once again lapping at his exposed member's head was unexpected. 'Fred is right here, right here with us you dummy!' Hiro didn't care, Tadashi needed to be reminded just what exactly was more important than pizza right now. The tip of his tongue slid over the slit of his manhood, causing a visible shudder on the older teen.

"S-sorry Fred, ah, major foot cramp...Foot, fell asleep. Real bad. Yep." Tadashi's lip's pressed themselves together tightly to keep any indecent sound within himself, and he was forever thankful for Fred's short span of attention.

"Aw, that suck's dude. You know, one time Wasabi got such a bad case of the asleep foot, that after a while when it didn't stop, I tried to help him by hitting it back into awake-ness, and guess what? IT DIDN'T WORK, unbelievable right?!"

He tried to focus on the story Fred was chattering on about, but Hiro was making that a feat, his head now bobbing at a steady pace upon his hard length, which now profusely leaked pre-cum into the younger's mouth, some of it along with saliva dripping down the side of his stretched mouth. All it took to get rid of Fred, was one carefully administered scrape of his teeth over the tip of the head, that made Tadashi cry out, which then turned into a cough to hide.

"Fred! I'm sorry, lovely story, but I'm real busy right now. I'll have some pizza and talk with you guy's later though okay? Okay! I need to get back to work!" Fred gave him a confused look, but shrugged, unrebuffed and stuffed his face with a slice of pepperoni pizza. " Okay man, suit yourself! See you later!" And with that, they were once again left alone. Tadashi released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, hand's once again going to grip Hiro's soft hair.

"H-hah~! Hiro, damn it~" the elder hamada moaned out breathlessly, abdomen tightening with a grunt as Hiro's tongue teasingly ran slowly over the slit of his lengthy member.

Hiro merely smirked, taking a break to wipe away some saliva from his chin, resting his head upon Dashi's left knee, batting his eye lashes innocently while he held his older brother's hard length against his cheek, petting it with feather light strokes.

"C'mon bro, I told you. Hard workers deserve special rewards for their efforts."

Before Tadashi could reply, Hiro quickly enveloped him once more, right hand firmly gripping the rest of the shaft to pump along with his sucking, as his free left snaked it's way up Tadashi's risen shirt, gently pinching and brushing over the pert buds there. Tadashi couldn't take it anymore, as his hip's bucked up with need, almost choking Hiro had he not been careful enough to lean back slightly, but still keep bobbing in time to Tadashi's thrusts. Moans loud, head tilting back in hazy pleasure, Tadashi was tensing with his nearing climax as Hiro took a deep breath and slowly inserted Tadashi's member deeper into his mouth, tip almost touching the back of his tongue and making him gag. He stopped there a moment, peering up at Tadashi, the panting mess who was watching Hiro closely. He knew this would be it, so he gave a deep hum around the immersed shaft, which earned him a loud cry from Tadashi, who bent over Hiro's head as he came in his brother's mouth hard.

Hiro tried his best to swallow it all, but even as he slowly and carefully pulled off, some semen leaked from the corner's of his thin lip's, as he coughed to clear his throat. The Hamada's took a few minutes to catch their breaths, Hiro eventually looking up to his big bro and laughing:

"Well, wasn't that better then pizza nerd king?"

Tadashi was silent for a minute, keeping his head down. His breathing was normal now, more calm, but the look in his eye's when he peered over to Hiro, sent shiver's up the younger's spine. He gulped and giggle nervously, watching Tadashi reach behind him and retrieve his belt from the desk. Swiftly, Tadashi took Hiro's thin wrists and gripped them together, quickly but carefully wrapping the belt around them securely. He then dragged him out from under the desk and picked Hiro up by the armpits, roughly seating him upon the desk, placing a large hand on his lean chest and forcing him to lay back against the cool wooden top. Seeing as Hiro was still shirtless, Tadashi leaned down to nip at the deliciously smooth stomach, causing Hiro's breath to hitch audibly.

""D-Dashi!"

Tadashi leaned back up, now smirking as he removed the rest of his clothing and went to lock the office door. As he came back, his looped two finger's around the belt and brought the teens hands to rest above his head, looming over him to whisper into his ear as his free hand traveled down the slim torso to rest just above a neglected young bulge, making the teen squirm and whimper, finally being the one whose turn it was to fluster so cutely.

"Brother dear, I'm going to make you pay for not only getting us almost caught, but more importantly for making me miss out on pizza..."

 

Well, he had more then enough energy now~

\-------

 


End file.
